Lydia at Hogwarts: Draco
by LydiaValentine
Summary: I'm Lydia and I'm new at Hogwarts. I'm a famous singer and I've been on tv and on tour for the past 3 years, that's why I'm only joining Hogwarts now. I don't know anyone here and I'm quite nervous starting at a new school. I've got a disguise, but it's not very good. It's just glasses and different colour contacts. Oh well, let's see how it goes :) Hope you enjoy it.


Lydia in Hogwarts: Draco

Everyone was settling down for the sorting of the first years when suddenly...

"I am so sorry I'm late Professor Dumbledore. I didn't know how to get on the platform so I had to drive here. It really is a long way."

"You're not late Lydia don't worry. Now I know you're in the third year but you will be sorted with the first years. Ok?" Dumbledore explained.

"Ok Professor." I said relieved.

"Hey I know you! You're Lydia Valentine! You're that famous singer. My brothers completely love you!" admitted Ron

"Oh well thanks, that's really sweet. I guess my disguise didn't work" I said, embarrassed someone recognised me. "Who are you?"

"Uh we will get to that later, after I have sorted you into your house. You can go first." Dumbledore insisted.

I walked up to the sorting hat nervously. I had never seen a talking hat before, it was new to me. I tried to calm myself down by thinking to myself 'Ok don't worry; you will do great in whatever house you're in. Just relax.' but none of it worked. I was still as nervous as I was on my first performance night. Oh well here it goes.

"Hmmm curious. This is hard. You are already successful; I have never had a famous person under me before. Hmmm this is interesting. You are loved by a lot of people yet no boyfriend..." the hat said just before being cut of

"YES" a bunch of boys screamed. I couldn't help but giggle. Then I noticed the cute boy in the corner...

"As I was saying, you could do well, there is a smart head on these shoulders, and a talented one too. I think I'm going to have to put you in... Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. Everyone in Gryffindor seemed to be very happy with this. All of them jumping up and down chanting and cheering 'she's in our house, she's in ours'. But that wasn't the house of the cute boy.

After the sorting ceremony and the speech we sat down to a magnificent feast. I sat next to the boy who had told me about his brothers before. His name was Ron, Ron Weasley. And I recognised the boy sitting opposite him too, but I can't remember who he is. Wait hold on a minute...

"Oh my actual days! You're Harry Potter. You're the boy who lived. You're like famous man!" I said amazed.

Harry blushed by this. "Yeh so are you. And you seem to have caught someone's eye tonight." he said gesturing behind me to the cute boy.

"Urgh I hate him. His name is Malfoy. He is a pureblood evil lunatic! I don't see why he is so popular!" Ron said, annoyed.

"I do" I said smiling under my breath.

"What was that?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth with a chicken leg. "I couldn't hear you"

"Oh nothing, just a new song lyric I was working on."

"Ok anyway let me introduce you to the rest of these weird people" Ron said, joking about. "This is Hermione and Ginny..." Ron said pointing to the pretty girl opposite me and the girl next to her, "...and this is Fred and George. They're my brothers who are obsessed with you!" he said emphasising the word obsessed and pointing to the person sitting next to him and the one sitting next to Harry.

"That's cute." I said to Ron. "Hi I'm Lydia." I said holding my hand out for Fred to shake.

"Hi, I'm Fred. This is my brother George, and we're not obsessed with you. We just like your music... a lot..."

"Hi" I said to George holding my hand out to him, but instead of taking it he fainted.

"Ok, he is in love with you, but I'm not. Well not that I wouldn't be. I mean you are really hot and talented and stuff and... Oh god please don't take that in the wrong way, I..." Fred continued, a little embarrassed about what just happened.

I was laughing at him so much I forgot about George. "It's ok, it's ok. I know what you mean." I said smiling at Fred. There was an awkward moment of silence so I decided to break it. "Ron, shouldn't we help your brother?" I asked.

"Yeh after the feast" Ron said stuffing his face with a bunch of chips.

"Ok then."

So we finished our feast and helped George to the nurse. Then I went back to my room with Hermione and Ginny to unpack. Hermione insisted she and Ginny help me. They love unpacking and packing.

Back in my room I asked them about the cute boy, Malfoy.

"So that boy, Malfoy, is that his first name?"

"No. His first name is Draco, but we call him by his second name because it sounds more normal." explained Hermione.

"Yeh and it sounds more evil!" added Ginny with a giggle.

"He doesn't seem evil at all. He seems... nice..." I said.

Ginny and Hermione both looked up at me with surprised faces. Hermione went to close the door as if this was a top secret meeting.

"Don't let Ron or Harry, or any other Gryffindor for that matter, hear you say that. They will take it the completely wrong way!" Hermione exclaimed, quietly.

"Ok, why?" I asked with confusion.

"Why? Why? Because he is a Slytherin! He is in our arch enemy house!" Ginny shouted.

"So.?"

"So Slytherin and Gryffindor don't mix. Much less DATE!" She yelled.

"Who said I wanted to date him?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. My point is we don't mix. We never have. We don't know what would happen if we did!"

"Oh ok, just forget I said anything" I offered.

"Don't worry forgotten." Hermione said.

"Yep. Completely gone" Ginny agreed.

We finished my unpacking then they left and I went to bed, but thinking of Malfoy...

The next morning I got up and got ready for quidditch. Our first lesson. I didn't know who would be in my lesson either. I have never played quidditch before. I knew that Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron weren't in my lessons. That has made me anxious about the rest of my lessons.

I was walking through the hallway checking my timetable for the rest of the morning and making sure I had the right books when... *bump*

"Hey watch where you're..." someone said, stopping halfway through their sentence.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I was..." I said apologising realising it was Draco.

"Hey it's fine. What's your name again?" Draco asked.

"Oh... I'm... um..."

"I'm... um..."

"Lydia, Lydia Valentine." I said.

"On your way to quidditch I see. Same as me, want me to take you there?"

"Um, yeh that would be really cool. Thanks. Who are you again?" I said subtly not wanting him to know that I already knew who he was.

"Oh sorry. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I'm in Slytherin; I noticed that you got put into Gryffindor. Everyone in Slytherin was gutted! Anyway should we go?"

"Yeh, but I think we are late."

"It's fine. Teachers like me, and you will walk in with me so they will like you too."

"Grool. I meant to say cool then I started to say great." I said giggling.

"Well then 'grool' will be the next big thing!" he said laughing along with me, or at me. I wasn't sure. Either way I didn't mind, I was walking to my first lesson in Hogwarts ever with Draco.

"Drakie. Drakie, hold on."

Draco and I turned around and saw a girl in bright neon hot pants and a purple boob tube running towards us.

"Pansy I don't think that's what we're meant to where to quidditch practise and you can't play quidditch in neon yellow heels." Draco said smirking.

"Well why... Who is this Drakie? And what is she wearing?" Pansy said glaring at me up and down.

"She is wearing something suitable for playing quidditch in. And this in Lydia Valentine. The singer."

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked nicely but I was sort of scared by her.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. Draco's girlfriend and ... Oh my days they are the most adorable shoes!" she squeaked.

"Pansy you're not my girlfriend." he pointed out.

"I meant a girl who's a friend."

"Ok sure you did." he said sarcastically.

I was a bit worried that they had forgotten I was here so I said, "By the way, I love your shoes too."

"Thanks." she said, almost looking relieved that I changed the subject.

"Girls and their shoes," Draco said with a giggle, "should we go?"

"Oh yeh. Let me just talk to Lydia for a second. Girl things, no biggy." Pansy said with a smirk.

"Ok," Draco turned to me, "see you later?"

"Oh, yeh definitely." I said smiling as Draco left.

"Right, listen gargoyle! Draco's mine. Capisch? That means you will stay away from him!" Pansy ordered.

"And if I don't?" I asked sassily.

"Then you will have to deal with me! Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I said turning away.

Back in quidditch I had Shammess, Dean, Fred and George in my class that I knew from Gryffindor. Then there was Pansy, Crabb, Goyle and of course Draco from Slytherin. Either way it looked like everyone had their own clicks. So I'm the odd one out.

"I want you to get into pairs and practise the seeker techniques." Our teacher said. I got really worried. Dean was going to go with Shammess, Fred was going to go with George and Crabb, Goile and Pansy will all fight for Draco. So I just stood there quietly.

"Hey Lydia, do you wanna be my partner?" a familiar voice from behind me asked. I turned round and saw that it was Draco.

"Um yeh ok, but you're a Slytherin." I said, thinking to myself that I'm 'Captain Obvious'.

"Yeh. So…"

"So I'm Gryffindor," I answered, "Are we allowed to hang out?"

"Technically we're not hanging out. We're practising."

"Good point and yeh I'd love to be your partner."

"Grool. See what I did there? Let's go."

"Ok." I nodded, walking with Draco. I looked back and saw that Pansy was giving me evil eyes. So I just smiled and walked away. I beat Draco, but he didn't care. He found it funny how I had never played before and I could beat him who plays for his house team.

After the lesson we walked together back to our dormitories to get changed for our next lessons. We talked and messed about the whole time.

"Well I have to go this way and you have to go that way so we should say goodbye here." Draco said stopping. I then just realised that we were at the changing stairs. Time went by so fast.  
"Oh ok." I said. "Bye then." I said waving and walking away.

"Wait hold on." Draco said grabbing my arm. I turned to face him. "I didn't mean straight away." He explained.

"Oh. Well Hogwarts is nice." I said awkwardly.

"I actually had a topic in mind. My friend has this problem. He likes this girl in another house but doesn't know if he should tell her." He said nervously. "What do you think he should do?"

"I think he should tell her. It doesn't matter if they're in different houses. If she likes him she will tell him too, and if she doesn't she will tell him and he can get over her knowing it wouldn't have happened anyway."

"Good advice." He said then the school bell went meaning break between the lessons. "Well seeya"

"Bye." I said as I turned around. I was halfway up the second flight of stairs just thinking about what he meant by that question. Was it advice for himself and me, someone else and me, him and someone else, someone else and someone else… what? I was really confused, but still smiling because Draco and I had a proper conversation.

"Hey stranger." Someone said jumping on my back. They ran in front of me and I saw that it was Ron.

"Hey."

"How was your first lesson in Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Oh, good. I didn't know anything and I still beat Draco." I said giggling, then realising that he doesn't like him.

"What she let you play proper games already. It was the first lesson." Ron said confused.

"Well not exactly. We had to get into partners and Draco and I were the only ones left." I said lying.

"Really? Pansy didn't go with Draco?" He asked even more confused. "That's not like her."

"Ok so we weren't the last ones left…" I said quietly.

"What? You chose to go with Draco? You know we all hate him right?"

"Yeh I know, but I can't judge him on what everyone else says. So I wanted to make up my own mind about him."

"And what is it?" He said, thinking he already knew the answer.

"Um I hate him too." I said lying, but I didn't want them to hate me too.

"Phew, good!" Ron said as we came in front of the door to Gryffindor. He said the password and we went in. Then I turned down the path of the girls dormitories and got changed. When I came down everyone stared at me, then I realised that they were all around Shammess and Dean. The only person who wasn't there was Ron. He was sitting by the fire place, but still staring at me.

"Hi everyone. Is everything alright?" I said not knowing what was going on.

"I saw you getting into partners with Draco during quidditch." Shammess stated.

"Um yeh. Look I know you lot hate him, but I wasn't going to base my decisions on what you lot tell me. I wanted to make up my own mind about him, so I did." I explained.

"Yeh and guys don't worry. She hates him too." Ron said on my behalf.

"Ok good." Shammess said, and then I heard a bunch of sighs and reliefs from everyone else. I walked out of the common room only to find Draco waiting for me where we left before. I saw that no-one was around so I raced down stairs to explain how we have to pretend like we hated each other.

"Hey listen…" I started as Draco cut me off.

"Wait let me go first. I kind of told everyone in my house that I hate you. I had to or they would hate me! I am so sorry!" He said apologising.

"It's fine. I said the same thing to my house. We have to pretend that we hate each other." I exclaimed.

"Yeh but we can still hang out on weekends." He added.

"Yeh ok." Then I saw people coming out the Slytherin house. "You foul evil gargoyle!" I shouted. Draco turned round and saw the Slytherin people. Then he saw some Gryffindor people.

"You. Um. Well just get lost." Draco said trying to act hard.

"Oi you toss pot. Leave her alone!" Ron shouted from the second floor. He started running down stairs to get to me.

"You heard the man. Get lost." Pansy said from behind Draco. Draco and Pansy left as Ron got to me. We walked to our next lesson, Potions.

We met Harry, Ginny and Hermione at next lesson. We got there before the lesson began so we talked for a while. They asked me about quidditch. So I told them exactly what I told Ron and they were satisfied. Then Prof. Snape came in so we shut up.

"Oh yay. I have two famous people in my class this year. Just my luck." He said sarcastically. Harry and I looked at each other grinning.

"Well Miss. Valentine the first thing you need to know is you have to pay attention! So to make sure you do, I am going to assign a seating plan. Everyone pick up their things and get to the back of the class." Snape demanded. So we all got up. He put Harry next to Jo. Hermione next to Shammess. Ron next to Pansy and Ginny in between Crabb and Goyle. They were all near the front of the room. Then he put me at the back. There were two people left. Katy and Draco. On the outside I was saying 'Katy, please let it be Katy!' However on the inside I was praying for Draco.

"Draco. Go sit next to Lydia." Snape said. I was really happy, but I couldn't show it. Draco on the other hand showed it. He had a huge smile but tried to cover it up by laughing and saying, "Oh lord help me." He sat next to me and smiled at me while Snape told Katy where to sit.

For the next few months I sat next to Draco during Potions and we pretended to hate each other the entire time, then we met up every Saturday in a secret place just out of town. It was Saturday so we were meant to meet up today. So I went to the place and waited for Draco.

"Hey. Guess who?" Draco said from behind me putting his hands over my eyes.

"Hmmm I don't know. Maybe Harry or Ron or Hermione or…" I said as Draco turned me round.

"Ha funny. You knew it was me!"

"Oh my days it's Draco!" I said acting surprised.

"Shut up." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him and smiled to myself.

"Hey who's that?" Draco asked pointing behind me to someone in a tree taking photos of us.

"I don't know, but Draco if that gets round Hogwarts we are dead."

"I know. Come on let's get them." Draco said as we started running after them. We caught up to him but I slipped. Draco tried to help me up, but I told him to get the person taking the pictures. So he left me and ran after him. I got up and followed him. Draco stopped. When I got to them I saw that Draco had caught him. He turned him round.

"Crabb!" Draco shouted surprised that his best friend would do this to him.

"Please don't make copies of the pictures!" Draco and I pleaded.

"Then tell me why you two are sneaking around behind everyone's backs." Crabb commanded.

"Because we knew what you all would say!" Draco explained.

"Yeh we knew no-one would like it!" I added.

"Well we will find out won't we!" Crabb said running off. Draco and I looked at each other.

"What do we do now? He has a picture of us hugging!" I asked worried.

"We explain that we were doing an experiment. For potions."

"What experiment to do with potions includes hugging?"

"I don't know. Have you got any ideas?" Draco asked. I could tell he was worried too.

"We could tell them the truth."

"I guess we have to." Draco said as we started walking back to Hogwarts.

We went back to Hogwarts. I explained everything to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. They were all a bit creeped out but fine with it. They knew that I really liked him and he really liked me so they didn't have a problem. They said if Draco ever breaks my heart they will kill him, but if I break his then we can have a party! I laughed, but dreaded what everyone else will think. We had dinner then went to bed. The next morning I woke up to shouting in the common room. So naturally I went down stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Is this true?" Shammess said handing me a poster with the picture of me and Draco on and a bunch of hearts on it saying 'love' at the top.

"Um. Yeh, it is." I admitted. Everyone started walking round complaining and acting disgusted. It isn't like it is their lives so they shouldn't care.

"What is your problem?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Our problem is that Draco is Slytherin! You're Gryffindor!" Dean said.

"So? We like each other! Can't you look past this?" I asked

"No" And all the rubbish about him liking you is a lie! He will go out with you for a while to get famous then dump you after about a week!" Shammess stated.

"Shammess that's enough! You don't know that! Look I know Malfoy; he's never acted like this before! About ANYONE! I think he does really like her." Hermione said sticking up for me.

"And we have already been going out for more than a week." I said instantly regretting I said anything.

"Really how long?" Dean asked.

"That doesn't matter! The fact is they like each other and nothing you lot of toss pots can do to change that!" Ron said barging up to Dean and Shammess.

"Ok Ron calm down!" Shammess said looking worried that Ron was going to beat him up or something.

"Yeh Ron. It's fine really. It's none of their business so they shouldn't care. If they're really that bothered then there is something wrong with them." I said pulling Ron back.

"Something wrong with us? You're going out with Malfoy! There is something wrong with your head!" Shammess shouted.

"I don't care what you lot think!" I shouted back. Then Percy came down the corridor looking like he had just woken up.

"What's going on?" He asked yawning.

"I'll tell ya what's going on! She is going out with Draco!"

"So? She can go out with whoever she wants. Now either shut up or get out." Percy commanded. I was glad someone I didn't tell was alright with it.

"Yeh she can, unless it's Malfoy!" Shammess shouted.

"Even if it is Malfoy. It isn't your life. You shouldn't care! Shammess, Dean and anyone else who has a problem with it: get your own lives instead of trying to ruin everyone else's!" Percy said.

"Fine." They all said.

"Apologise to her. Now!" Percy demanded.

"Look we're sorry Lydia. We don't hate you. We are worried about you. That's all." Shammess said, speaking for everyone.

"It's ok. I am sorry that I didn't tell any of you and tried to hide it."

I went back to my room to get dressed and planned to go see Draco as soon as possible. He had texted me asking me to meet him outside the great hall after breakfast, so I was going to ask him what happened to him. I was worried that what Shammess said would be true. That he was going out with me to get famous and was going to dump me as soon as he got what he wanted. I trusted Draco, but there was still that teeny-weeny bit of doubt in my mind.

I met Draco after breakfast outside the main hall. He looked worried and upset.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"We have to break up." Draco said sharply.

"We what?" I asked really annoyed.

"You heard me. Look I hate this as much as you do, but you know if you don't Pansy will kill you and we will both get hated by our houses." He said. I hate to admit it but he was right, we would get hated and she would kill me. But I didn't care!

"But if we break up, they win! She wins! Do you really want that?"

"No not at all, but my dad hates the idea of me going out with a Gryffindor! Everyone hates it! So…" He explained before I cut him off.

"So?"

"So I hate it too." He said quickly, not realising how much it would hurt me. I was so close to tears, and he could see that. "Look I'm sorry." He said trying to touch my arm, but I backed away.

"Don't touch me. I stuck up for you. For us. All this morning I've had people yelling at me and giving me dirty looks! But you hate the idea of us."

"No that's not what I meant." He said, close to tears because he could see that I was actually crying.

"Just leave me alone!" I said running up to my room. I sat there and cried for ages. That was the last time me and Draco talked in months…


End file.
